If it Makes You Happy
by dancin-hamster
Summary: It's a kinda comedy, kinda romance story about how Kagome and Inuyasha have to go to college in order to find one of the crystal shards. It's pretty cool.


Ch. 1: Good Times

* * *

Kagome woke up on a warm Saturday morning, with the sun's rays shining peacefully through her window. The comforting, and tranquil rays that shone upon her bed awoke her still. She sat up in her bed, stretched her arms out wide, and smiled. She crept out of her bed and silently slipped into her school uniform. She then pranced into kitchen and put the teakettle on the stove. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out several pieces of food. She continued to cook, and the aroma of food awoke all from their deep slumbers, just to take in another breathtaking scent. "Oh…" her mother yawned with outstretched arms, "you made breakfast, how sweet!" her mother exalted, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Actually," Kagome began, "this is for Inuyasha and everyone."

"Oh," her mother replied, with the smile slipping off her face, realizing the amount of work she was going to have to do.

"But…" Kagome continued, "I _did_ make you some too, knowing how much you need a day off."

She placed a plate of fresh omelets and sausages on the table for everyone to adore. "MMMM… it looks delicious!" her younger brother remarked, as he rubbed his hands together, practically drooling over the eggs.

Kagome swiftly picked up the plate, "uh-uh-uh," she wagged her finger, "mom gets it first, and don't drool over it, other people want to eat too!"

"Hmph!" her brother groaned, crossing his arms.

"Gotta go! Love you!" she said, kissing her family members' foreheads, and picking up her basket of food.

She ran outside and hopped onto her bike. She headed towards her well, looking around her to adore the beauty of the day. Even if it was pouring rain outside, nothing could make her unhappy; she was going to see everyone again, and she was going to see Inuyasha. Just thinking of his name made her get all bubbly inside and smile uncontrollably. She approached the well doors, stepped off her bike, pushed open the doors, and dragged her bike into the well. Before heading down the well, she stopped and stared, remembering the last time she went down. Remembering how the last time her own world almost turned into a winter wonderland, and how everything almost went completely wrong, and how she almost lost Inuyasha.

But when she remembered Inuyasha, she also remembered how he saved everyone, and how he could do it again if he wanted to. It still hurt to think of losing him. She looked down into the hole, second-guessing whether or not she should go that day, but she soon considered all the planning she had gone through to make this day happen. Kagome picked up her bike, and dropped it down the well; she soon jumped in, grasping the food basket tightly. At the other end of the well, Inuyasha, Mitoku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all waited for lunch.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, "UGH! WHERE IS SHE!"

"Wow Inuyasha, don't be so impatient, she doesn't _have_ to bring us food all the time, it's nice enough that she's doing it," Sango scolded.

"WELL I'M GETTING HUNGRY!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Just as he was saying that, Kagome strolled up on her bicycle, "Well, I'm glad to know someone likes my cooking so much!" Kagome smiled as she dismounted her bike and began to set up the picnic lunch.

"Hmph!" Inyasha grunted, crossing his arms, "I don't like your food," he replied snobbishly, "I'll eat anything when I'm hungry."

"grr….." Kagome growled, "then if you don't even like my food, you don't have to eat it," she responded, continuing to set up the picnic and sticking out her tongue.

"WHA-- !" Inuyasha screamed.

The others chuckled in the back, "urrrr…." Inuyasha began, "YOU'D BETTER STOP LAUGHING AT ME! OR ELSE –"

"Or else what?" Shippo grinned.

Inuyasha glared at him, then smacked the back of his head. Shippo began crying, "WAAAAA! KAGOME! INUYASHA HIT ME!" he whined.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome screamed, annoyed with him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound as his butt penetrated through the ground. "Thanks Kagome," Shippo began, wiping the tears from his face, "that makes me feel better!" he smiled.

They all sat down, and – as usual – they all began to comment on the "strange" food Kagome made.

"Wow Kagome, this food is delicious – as usual – I thank you, and, again, I will allow you to be the loving mother of my sons…" Miroku offered, glancing up at Kagome to see her response to his offer.

"Miroku, I'm glad that you enjoy my cooking, and – not that you're ugly or anything, because you're not – but I'm just not interested in you…at all…" Kagome replied.

She glimpsed at Inuyasha, wondering if he noticed her "loyal" response, well, loyal to him. But, as usual, he hadn't been able to hear her because he was eating to loudly to even hear himself think. She sighed, rolling her eyes, wondering why she even bothered adoring him; but there was something about him that made her feel unexplainable. Kagome smiled and continued to eat her food.

Suddenly, everything began to rumble – obviously disrupting their picnic – causing everyone to be forced to leave the area. They all looked towards the quake, "Oh no…" Kagome muttered, taking out her bow, and aiming her arrow toward the cause of the quake…


End file.
